


The Bathtub

by forbala



Series: Shorts: Phichit/Christophe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, Sleeptalking, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Prompt: Imagine that Person A of your OTP has a habit of talking in their sleep, often saying the most bizarrely nonsensical things. Person B starts filming this one night, recording both A’s sleep talking and B laughing along with it. Later, A finds several of these recordings and watches them over and over–not because they find their sleep talking funny, but because they love watching B laugh.Unbeta'd





	The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> In the universe of this fic, at least, Phichit speaks French. He’s not fluent, but he’s pretty good. He also knows a bit of Japanese from Yuuri, though that doesn’t come up here lol.

Phichit woke with a start. He knew something had woken him up but he wasn’t sure what. Was someone breaking in? Was there a thunderstorm? He sat up but he didn’t hear anything.

Suddenly, he heard a mumbled, “ _Tuer la baignoire_.” He looked beside him, to the sleeping figure of Christophe Giacometti. Chris snuffled and shifted, then continued. “ _Il m’a donné un coup de pied_.”

Phichit tried to stifle his giggling and was only moderately successful. He had no idea what Chris was dreaming about, but apparently it involved bathtub murder and something about kicking.

He knew he couldn’t pass this up. Phichit grabbed his phone from the nightstand, ignored the notifications, and brought up his camera to record video as Chris continued to mumble. He tried so hard to stop from giggling, but he couldn’t quite manage it. 

It didn’t matter, though, because Chris was a heavy sleeper and it seemed nothing would wake him from his duel with the bathtub.

~

When Chris woke up, he stretched languidly and popped his back. They didn’t have anywhere to be, so he could take his time waking up slowly, comfortably. He didn’t open his eyes for a good few minutes, just luxuriating in the warm bed and the sun-painted room. When he finally did open his eyes and reach for his phone, he saw he had several Instagram notifications. He opened up the app and went to the video he’d been tagged in. It took barely two seconds before he was chuckling and smiling like an idiot. Phichit’s laughter was clear through the video, almost drowning out his own sleep talking. Chris could listen to Phichit laugh all day, that light, tinkling giggle like starlight, or his gut-busting laugh like a dog’s bark—supremely unattractive, but that didn’t matter to Chris.

It was fifteen minutes of watching the video on loop before Chris went to find the little monster who’d posted his sleep talking to the internet.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:  
> -tuer la baignoire = kill the bathtub  
> -il m’a donné un coup de pied = he kicked me


End file.
